I Wanna Be A Ninja!
by Skittle Freaks
Summary: A short little story on how our four favourite turtles started their ninjitsu careers when they were little. Please R&R!


  
  


* * *

**I want to be a ninja too!**   
  
_Author's Note_  
Another short fic... explains how the foursome decided to become ninja's when they were little.   
  
_Disclaimer_   
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michaelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, and Spinter® are registered trademarks of Mirage Studios USA. This story is for entertainment purposes only and the author holds no affiliation with Mirage Studios USA in anyway.   
  


* * *

  
  
A young Splinter smiled as baby Michelangelo finally fell asleep. Splinter had had to sing five different lullabies before his youngest son had dozed off. The other three had fell asleep almost immediately, but baby Mike had wanted a "thulaby" first.   
  
"Dada... sing thullaby! Sing sing sing!" Michelangelo had demanded cheerfully. He waved his little arms, and so Splinter had agreed.   
  
Now, as all four turtles were sound asleep in their wooden cribs, Splinter sighed and went to bed himself.   
  
_Raising these turtles are going to be much harder than I thought,_ Splinter chuckled. _Especially Michelangelo._   
  
Those were the last thoughts before he dozed off.   
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Splinter woke with a yawn and stretched his legs. Still yawning, he walked into the main room, where his turtles were already awake, jumping up and down in their cribs.   
  
Smiling, Splinter picked all four of them up in both his hands, and placed them on the couch.   
  
"Play play play!" Michelangelo grinned, jumping up and down on the couch.   
  
"Play what? What what what?" Leonardo asked, his young face thinking hard.   
  
"Hide and go theek!" Michelangelo cried. "You hide, I theek!"   
  
Splinter rolled his eyes and noticed that his other two sons, Donatello and Raphael had dozed off again on the couch, obviously too tired to play.   
  
Leonardo quickly agreed. He tried to jump off the couch, but landed on his knee and gave a whimper. However, he quickly scampered off on all fours as Mike started counting.   
  
"Then, nine, eighth, seven, sixth, five, four, tree, thwo, one! Weady or not, here I come!"   
  
Michelangelo slowly climbed down the side of the couch, and he too, scampered off on all fours, in search of his older brother.   
  
Their game went on for almost an hour. Splinter had given up convincing the two to stop playing and had started watching TV.   
  
He was watching, quite peacefully, when suddenly, Michelangelo and Leonardo reappeared, laughing hard.   
  
"Dada! I found Leo! He hide in washroom!" Baby Mike informed Splinter, then laughed again.  
  
But his attention was diverted when something flashed on TV.   
  
Both Mike and Leo turned around as they saw five fighters in different coloured suits fighting grey-ish looking monsters.   
  
Leo and Mike watched in amazement as a fighter in a red suit did a flying jump kick knocking down five monsters.   
  
"WOW!" Michelangelo and Leonardo looked with envy as another figter, in blue, did a backflip before punching out two more monsters.   
  
"Who they?" Michelangelo tugged at Splinter's leg.   
  
Splinter smiled. "They are ninja's. I believe they call themselves the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."   
  
Michelangelo's eye's shone with delight. "I want be ninja too!"   
  
Leonardo cut in. "We be ninja turtle!"   
  
"Ya! Migthy Muffin Ninja Turtle!" Michelangelo added.   
  
Splinter blinked. Then smiled.   
  
"You wanna be ninja's, eh?"   
  
Leonardo and Michelangelo nodded gleefully.   
  
Splinter, still smiling, simply said, "Okay."   
  
Leo and Mike squealed in contentment. "Yay! We be ninja we be ninja we be ninja!"   
  
And with that, they woke their other two brothers, Raphael and Donatello, spreading the news.   
  
Raphael snapped. "Not faiw! I want be ninja too!"   
  
Donatello piped up. "I not be left out!"   
  
"You can be ninja too!" Michelangelo suggested, smiling. "Let go ask Splinter how to be ninja!"   
  
And the four brothers scampered off to Splinter's side.   
  
"Dada, how do we be ninja?" Michelangelo asked.   
  
Smiling, Splinter replied. "Well, first you have to..." 

* * *

  
  
It took them several years to become what they are today. They began using different weapons, and soon, the "Mighty Morphin Ninja Turtles" changed to what we all know them by today.   
  
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Well, okay, could've been better, but please don't flame me. And don't ask me why Splinter's watching Power Rangers. =D Please R&R!_


End file.
